A manipulation apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 presents a tactile sense to a finger of a manipulating person, e.g., manipulating a tactile sense presentation member as a manipulation portion receiving a manipulation force; the tactile sense is presented using the force applied by an actuator. The actuator includes a magnet and a coil. The magnet is retained on a first yoke plate. The coil is retained by a coil retention member that is capable of moving together with the tactile sense presentation member. Magnetic field lines generated by the magnet are directed to the coil by a second yoke plate that is disposed opposite the magnet and the first yoke plate with respect to the coil. An electromagnetic force (a Lorentz force), which is generated when the coil is energized, is then exerted on the tactile sense presentation member.